


Unravel

by gotmelike7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, online meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotmelike7/pseuds/gotmelike7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung didn't ask for this. It was Mark who met JB online so why should he get dragged along to meet JB and JB's friend who must-not-be-named in case Mark mistakes it for being interested  in said friend. Because Jinyoung is not. He is more interested in the one that friend belongs to.</p>
<p>OR, Mark goes to meet JB who he met online but they both decided to bring a friend along just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on another fic, of which the link I will add once I find it. That fic focused on Mark and Jackson. I, myself am more of the JJP trash kind so I made my own fic with the focus on JJP. First work in this fandom, though I have been writing fanfiction for a while now on my other account.

"I honestly dont know why i need to go with you on this stupid date. You're the hyung, you should be doing this alone and support your younger ones, a.k.a me." Jinyoung says for what has to be at least the twentieth time that morning. He's lying upside down on the couch watching as Mark shows off yet another outfit.

"What if JB is not the JB on the picture Jinyoung? Do i need to remind you of an incident you yourself had mr. I'll-never-get-catfished? I'm learning from your mistakes." Mark replies. He grabs the black skinny jeans from the floor where he threw them earlier to put on the blue ones he's wearing now and walks towards his room. 

"You said it yourself you don't even like him that way. You literally said  _he's nice but I don't really like him like that, maybe we can become friends? I mean it's not like we met on a dating site._ End quote." Jinyoung lowered his voice when Marks words came up. "Where even did you meet? And how come I don't know this?" Jinyoung asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"Because if I had told you everyone would have known in less than ten minutes. We met in the comment section of an Attack on Titan episode. He commented something about how Levi and Eren had more chemistry than anyone on the show and I agreed."

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "You and every other sane person who has seen or read Attack on Titan. So what now? You're going to meet up to be friends? Is that a mutual agreement or does Jaebum now think he's going home with a boyfriend."

Mark raises both his eyebrows and looks Jinyoung up and down, "You know you seem awfully interested in Jaebum and his feelings? The other night you asked me if he was feeling better after I told you he had a cold."

"It's cause I'm a mamabear. I can't help but care about sick people even if I don't know them personally and shut up. You're the one messing with his feelings." Jinyoung defends himself.

"I am not messing with his feelings oh my god. And don't think I don't know what you're doing. You're not getting out of this." Mark walks back out into the livingroom. 

"Fight the power!" 

"Sure. Let's just go before we're too late and they lea- Jinyoung!"

Jinyoung jumps up from where he was brushing his hair on the floor. "What?"

"You're still in your sweats. Why are you still in your sweats? Go fucking change. Now! I told you to be ready at 5!"

"I know nothing about any deadline you may or may not have told me about."

"Yeah okay, Jon Snow. Just go change, please."

With a sigh Jinyoung stands up from the couch and gives Mark the nasty eye for forcing him to do this. He closes the door of his room. Unlike Mark, who has no shame, he prefers changing with the door closed, Mark should learn from him. Deep down he knows it's more of an issue than just preference, but he doesnt bother spending too much time thinking about that. He has made peace with the fact that he spends most of his time stuck in his own head, or that he sometimes needs to be alone to sort out his thoughts that seem to overwhelm him on a weekly base. Or that he doesnt like telling people about what's actually bothering him, covering it up with sarcasm and jokes. Okay, he admits he has some problems. But he's dealing with them. He has a system now that he's used to, that Mark is used to. Why bother changing it?

He should have asked Mark because fucking _Mark_ and his online dating have messed it up. He was supposed to meet that JB guy alone. Who even calls themselves _JB_? Jinyoung doesnt even wanna know why Mark decided to give the guy a chance. Well he does know. He saw the pictures. He is not blind. But still. JB? Really? He knows it's Jaebum. Im Jaebum, born january 6th and currently 22 years old. Most importantly he knows that Jaebum is a good guy. A great guy. Jinyoung would even go as far as to say the best guy.   

Truth is he likes Jaebum. Likes how nice he is to Mark, how sweet he is about Marks own issues. He admits that at one point he may have felt a little jealous, but who wouldn't? The guy is perfect. Why can't he find himself a guy like that? A guy that just accepts you for who you are. Who understands that sometimes you wont reply to their texts for a few hours because you arent really there. Who is also kind of funny, Jinyoungs kind of funny. There have been times where Mark wouldn't understand the joke while he himself would crack up laughing. He did find a guy like that, but thay guy is off limits. Jaebum is not for him. 

Jinyoung may have a tiny crush on Jaebum and by tiny he means massively huge crush that makes his knees weak whenever he even thinks about Jaebum. That's why he was so against it when JB suggested bringing him just in case. Yes, mister Im Jaebum asked for him. Obviously he knew of him from Mark. Mark has never sent a picture of him alone it was always with Jinyoung or even Bambam or Yugyeom. So technically Jaebum could have asked for them but he didn't. He specifically said to bring the guy with the nice glasses. Okay, he needs to stop right now. He has been over this with himself ever since Mark told him the story. It's probably just because his friend asked for him. or because he's seen him more than Marks other friends. Don't look too much into it, is basically his motto now. 

He doesn't want to be set up with Jaebums friend. He refuses to call him by his name. That would just make it seem as if he's serious about this. Which he isn't. He'll already get to see JB a lot if things work out with Mark. He doesn't need it to be double as awkward, by having a date with his best friend.

"Jinyoung you ready? We need to leave now if we wanna be on time."

Jinyoung pulls up his jeans and puts his shoes on. "Am I dressed? Yes. Am I ready to go on this date? No." Just cause he's going doesn't mean he has to like it.

\----

"You look good. Stop fussing. Jaebum won't know what hit him." Jinyoung reassures Mark who keeps pulling on his sleeves. Mark has been going through a stage where he only wears sweaters at least five sizes too big. It's endearing but Jinyoung would never admit that. He'll just keep telling Mark he is one huge mug of tea away from being one of those women in films who sip their tea with too big sweaters on and stare out of the window. 

"I can't stop. I dont know why. What if it's awkward? What if Jackson doesn't like me?" Mark says with a small voice. Jinyoung stops walking and puts his hands on Marks shoulders.

"Listen to me. I will only say this once. You'll be fine. Know why? Because I'll be there. If it gets awkward or whatever I'll figure something out to get us away. If JB turns out to be a creep... Well I'm sure we'll laugh about that eventually. And even though I don't know why you're worried about _Jackson_  of all people. I'm sure he'll like you just fine because Jaebum already said he did. He's not going to badmouth you to Jaebum, okay? Now take a breath and lets go. We're here."

Mark looks up and sees the name of the restaurant. He takes a deep breath, "If you wanted to confess to me you should have done it before, jinyoung. I never knew you could be so sweet."

Jinyoung decides not to comment on it partly because Mark is smiling again and partly because he's starting to get nervous himself. What if Jaebum really is the Jaebum he's been getting to know through Mark. How is he supposed to not only seem unaffected by him but also seem interested in his friend. He takes a deep breath himself and follows Mark inside.


	2. Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it finally is. I know I said last week but my tonsils got infected and I had to stay in bed for a few days, my apologies. But it's here!! A bit longer than I expected. But I hope you enjoy..xx Also the story jumps to Jaebums POV once, just a heads up!!

The second Jinyoung walks in he feels out of place. They check in with the waitress, he hears Mark saying something about two guys already waiting for them but he doesn’t pay attention. Jinyoung looks around and sees a few nice looking people sitting at their tables having polite conversations. This is _not_ what he had in mind when Mark told him they’d meet Jaebum and his friend at a coffee place. This looks way too fancy to just be called a coffee house. If he’d known this before he would have worn something other than the tight skinny jeans and dress shirt he’s wearing now. He’d have grabbed his fancy casual clothes he keeps for dates. Yes he has a separate outfit for dates, don’t judge.

He feels Mark grab him by his elbow and pull him along behind the waitress who is most likely thinking he might be a little special. He is not ready for this. Who told him he could do this? there is no way he’ll make it through this without letting Mark and Jaebum know he has a gigantic love-boner for Jaebum.

He looks in front of him to see where they’re walking and he sees the back of two guys sitting at a table. One guy is so blond it makes Jinyoung roll his eyes. That must be Jackson, which means the guy next to him is.. No. No. Abort! There are all kinds of loud alarm bells ringing inside Jinyoung’s head because no. Those wide shoulders and the dark hair could only mean one thing which is that Jaebum is sitting right there and Jinyoung is getting closer with each step. Before he can think of a an escape the waitress turns around and leaves them with a smile. “Here you are. Someone will be right with you to take your order.”

Can she maybe shut up? There was no need to draw attention to them. They weren’t even aware he and Mark were coming their way, he could have escaped, he could have done anything to avoid being seen by Jaebum and his friend who are turning around right now. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuuuuuck!_

“Hey, guys.”

He hears Mark talk, he does, but for some reason his mouth won’t work. Because whatever pictures Jaebum sent Mark did not prepare him enough for _this._ Jaebum is smiling, he is smiling so adorably it makes his eyes turn into little half moon shapes and Jinyoung can’t handle more.

“You must be Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung _just_ said he couldn’t handle more and Jaebum starts talking? What cruel supernatural force is behind this? He is a good person, what the fuck? Okay, words needed now because Jaebum probably noticed him staring at him like an idiot because an amused smile is spreading across his already unfairly handsome face. As if that was the queue his mouth catches up with his mind and he realizes Jaebum was talking to him. He asked a question.

“Oh, uh yeah. That’ me, good ol’ Jinyoung. I need to pee now.” He sees Jaebum open his mouth, but quickly turns around to walk to the toilet. He feels three pairs of eyes watching him walk away but he ignores it until he enters the toilet and the door closes. He stands in front of the mirror and lets out a deep sigh.

Oh, for crying out loud. Could he have been more obvious? Everyone at that table now knows he’s in love with Jaebum if they didn’t already drown in the amount of heart eyes he sent Jaebum. He check if he locked the door just in case Mark decides to follow him and ask what the fuck is up with him. Only now he realizes he hadn’t even seen Jackson or Mark sit at the table opposite of Jackson. What’s that all about? If Mark really is playing with Jaebums feelings he might have a few words with him because that is not the guy he befriended.

* * *

 

 “Shut up Jackson. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jaebum says and shoves Jacksons face away. Really he deserved it.

“Oh but I do and you know I do. You have a crush and I think its sweet. I’ve never seen you this nervous, not even before any dance competitions. What’s so different about this guy?” Jaebum looks at Jackson because he honestly sounds confused. He knows he’s dated a few guys and girls here and there but Jackson is right he’s never felt like this and he doesn’t even know the guy, not really.

“I don’t know”, he says because he honestly doesn’t know why this guy makes his heart beat double time or why his mind seem preoccupied with thoughts of him or fantasies of them together. Jackson raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “I’m serious. I honestly don’t know why this guy makes me like this.”

“Well whatever it is, I think it’s cute.” Jackson says with a smile. “I’m going to tell BamBam everything when this is over.” Jaebum turns back from where he was staring at the entrance to glare at Jackson.

“Don’t. You know BamBam, before we know it Yugyeom knows and then everyone knows.”

“You should consider yourself lucky, you know? He first asked me where the date was and then when I refused he asked me if I could film the whole thing. So just be happy I’m such a good friend. Speaking of BamBam. You said the guy was also friends with him.”

“I am the luckiest guy to have you as a friend”, Jaebum deadpans, “And yes, they’re also friends, why?”

“How come you’ve never met him before then? BamBam throws all kinds of parties almost every weekend and he invites everyone he knows.”

“I know, but I never go to his parties. So there is no way I could have seen him there.”

“Why don’t yo-.” Jackson gets interrupted by a waitress standing next to their table. “Here you are. Someone will be right with you to take your order.”

_Shit._ That means they’re here. That means he is behind him. Jackson turns around so fast it’s a miracle he doesn’t have whiplash. Jaebum slowly turns around as well. “Hey, guys. Nice table.”, Mark says and sits down opposite Jackson, but Jaebum has stopped paying attention the second his eyes got sight of Jinyoung. A smile automatically graces his face at the sight of him. Jinyoung is beautiful, more so than he thought he would be, it makes his heart tighten and he doesn’t know what to do. Never before has he felt this sensation and he doesn’t understand what it means. It’s like his heart is leaping towards Jinyoung. Okay, he can do this, he practiced with Jackson for a reason.

“You must be Jinyoung?”

Jinyoungs lack of reply makes him doubt whether or not he actually spoke those words out loud or if he just said them in his mind and Jinyoung thinks he must be an idiot. No he knows for sure he said them, it’s Jinyoung who isn’t saying anything and just staring at him. Maybe he’s feeling the same way as he himself is. The thought turs his smile into something more amused. Jinyoung seems to crack at that and the words spill out of his mouth.

“Oh, uh yeah. That’ me, good ol’ Jinyoung. I need to pee now.”

And before Jaebum gets the chance to reply Jinyoung turns around and walks off. He watches him until the bathroom door closes behind him and then he sharply turns to look at Mark and Jackson who are staring at Jaebum with matching grins. Marks breaks the silence.

“So that was Jinyoung.” Jackson is the only one laughing.

“This is gold. Oh my god I wish BamBam was here to witness this in person.” Jackson says in between his laughter. Mark just smiles at him.

“What the fuck was that? Why did he look so surprised to see me?” Jaebum asks because now he’s confused.

“About that”, Mark starts, “Jinyoung may not be aware that _you’re_ his date.”

Jaebum can feel his right eye twitch. “What?”

“I may have kept a few details to myself and he came to his own conclusion that I’m here for you and he’s here for Jackson.” Jackson, who just stopped laughing, starts laughing even louder.

“But.. You’ve been with Jackson now for almost a week? He doesn’t know this?” Jaebum feels betrayed _for_ Jinyoung, that’s a new sensation.

“Uhm, no. But he does know I’m not interested in you in a romantic way so I’ve cleared that up with him and he knows that you’re available.”

Jaebum knows he needs to argue this more. “You went about this the completely wrong way, you idiot. What if he actually likes Jackson?”

“Trust me when I say he does not like anyone but you Jaebum.” Mark says and Jackson nods his agreement.

Jaebum stands up, “This is not over.” he says to Mark and Jackson and turns around to follow Jinyoung and clear everything up.

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung lets out another sigh and stares at himself a bit more in the mirror. It’s so silent he jumps up when he hears knocks on the door. “Yeah, I’m sorry. Be right out.” He needs to get his shit together.

“Jinyoung? It’s me, Jaebum. Are you okay?”

His shit is no officially impossible to get together. Jaebum is out there? Did he follow him to check up on him or does he just need the bathroom? Only one way to find out, Jinyoung thinks to himself. He takes a deep breath and opens the door, only to have Jaebum stumble in. He puts out his hands to save him from completely falling, landing his hands against Jaebums chest. Jaebums _broad, flat, very_ muscly chest. Jaebum looks up and stares into his eyes.  He quickly pulls his hands back and clenches them in fists by his sides. “I- I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. No need to apologize.” He’s still staring into Jinyoungs eyes, but it almost feels as if he’s staring into his soul with his piercing gaze. As if he know Jinyoung has been having fantasies of them together going on dates and holding hands and kissing and he needs to stop.

“Uh, did you need the restroom?” He says for lack of something else. Jaebum seems to snap out of his daze and looks at the ground between their feet. “No not really. I just wanted to talk to you in private if that’s okay? It seems Mark hasn’t been quite honest to you about today.”

“Yeah, sure. But, uh, here?”

“No, no,” Jaebum chuckles and Jinyoung needs help, “ they have a few tables outside we could sit there if you want?”

“Lead the way”, Jinyoung says and Jaebum shoots him a smile and turns around.

What the hell did he mean Mark hasn’t been quite honest? Does he mean that Mark really does have feelings for him and just said to Jinyoung he didn’t because he could see right through Jinyoung and his pretense of not liking Jaebum? And now Jaebum is going to break his heart and say that it’s so obvious he has feelings for him and he needs to stop because it’s hurting Mark. Oh my god that’s why Mark himself isn’t here because he feels betrayed by Jinyoung. Jinyoung is an awful friend who is about to lose his best friend and the love of his life. Maybe this is his punishment for falling for his best friends boyfriend. He should have seen this coming, he’ll just move to a foreign country and start over. Australia sounds nice or maybe –

“Is here alright?” Jaebum interrupts his train of thoughts. Jinyoung looks around and sees they’re outside and its empty. This just confirms his thoughts. Jaebum is such a gentleman, wanting to spare Jinyoung the embarrassment. Jinyoung nods and goes to sit down, when Jaebum pulls back a chair for Jinyoung to sit on. “Th-Thank you.” Shit, he did not need a red face to add to this already uncomfortable situation.

Jaebum sits in front of him with his hands on the table. “Okay, so I don’t know what Mark told you about today, but he lied.”

Jinyoungs eyes widen and he’s about to defend his best friend when Jaebum continues.

“I mean lied as in kept a few details form you. He told you, you guys were here to meet with me and Jackson right?” Jinyoung just nods, because honestly he doesn’t know where this is going.

“The truth is Mark met Jackson a week ago already.”

“What? He did not. If he did I’d know.” Jinyoung says and talking to Jaebum actually seems easier now. It’s strangely comfortable.

“No, look, he didn’t tell you this. I don’t know why, you’d have to ask him. But I’m assuming it’s so he could plan today and you’d stay ignorant.”

“Ignorant about what?” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. He doesn’t like where this is going. He’s been talking with Jaebum for two minutes and already he found out Mark lied to him.

“I don’t know if you know how and when Mark and I met?”

“I know you met in the comment section of an episode of Attack on Titan in which you made a very valid point. Honestly I’d have also replied to that had I seen it.”

“I wish you would have.” Jaebum smiles bashfully and ducks his head. Jinyoungs arms loosen a bit because what? No seriously, _what?”_

“What?”

Jaebum looks back up and he seems to be a little pink. “We’ve been talking for almost a month Mark and I, but from the very beginning it was obvious that we were only interested in being friends with each other, nothing more.”

“Mark failed to mention this. I mean he said he didn’t see you in _that_ way, but he didn’t say it was mutual.”

“Well it is. To be honest we both wanted something from the other and that’s why we kept talking and actually became friends.”

“I can honestly say this is the most confused I have been in a while. So Mark lied to me about going on this date, because you don’t like each other that way and you guys are just friends and now what? Have you met before?”

“Yes, I have met Mark before it was when-.”

“Wait, you already met Mark?” Jinyoung almost yells because what the fuck is going on? “Then what the hell is this all about? And why am I here? And what is your friend doing here? And why was Mark afraid of being catfished? What the actual fuck is going on here?” He leans forward and puts his hands on the table, only an inch away from where Jaebums hands are. Hands that are surprisingly but adorably small.

“Okay, I’m just going to say this. Mark and I met last week, but that was only because I was accompanying Jackson to meet Mark. Cause Mark likes Jackson. He saw a picture of me with him and asked me about him so last week they met up. That is what Mark wanted from me. So today Mark dragged you here, because… Well..”

Jinyoungs mind is blank. For once his mind is black and he doesn’t know what to do with this new sensation, because if Jaebum is saying what he thinks he’s saying than he might have just died and gone to heaven because there is no way. He looks up at Jaebum and sees that the pink on his face has darkened to a light red. Jaebum seems to not be able to get more words out and Jinyoung doesn’t know why he does it but before he knows it his hands are moving and are covering Jaebum’s.

“Because?” He gives Jaebums hands a light squeeze. He knows he’s getting his hopes up, but there aren’t many other outcomes to Jaebums explanation and he hasn’t shoved away Jinyoung’s hands so that must mean something. But still, he needs to actually hear the words being said out loud. Everything depends on that. He will always play the role of devil’s advocate, it’s what kept him safe, but hearing Jaebum say the words will make him give the role up.

He feels Jaebum squeeze back and then their eyes lock again.

“Because I like you.”

Jinyoung’s body has never been this much in battle, because his head is saying this is good news but his heart in clenching painfully, because no. This is not what he wanted to hear. He’s head over heels for this guy and to hear it’s not the same it’s painful is what it is. But Jaebum, yet again, interrupts his inner turmoil, with a shy chuckle.

“Actually, it would be a lot easier if I just liked you. I’m in love with you Jinyoung. I know it may sound weird cause we never really talked, but the times we did talk and all the things I know about you and really I had no other choice but to fall in love with you. And I hope I don’t scare you away. I mean Mark did tell me you might like me, but I’m sure you weren’t prepared to get confessed to today. So take your time to take this all in.”

It’s quiet for two seconds before tears start streaming down Jinyoungs face and he starts laughing hysterically. Jaebum seems taken aback and then gets this hurt look in his eyes and Jinyoung knows he needs to explain but honestly he can’t remember a time when he felt this happy before.

“No, no Jaebum don’t look like that,” he manages between laughter, “really I’m just so glad I don’t know how else to express it, please, please just give me a few seconds.”

Jaebum chuckles a little and then just stares at Jinyoung, this seems to sober him up. He takes a few deep breaths and then grips Jaebums hands a bit tighter. “When you said you wanted to talk I thought you were planning on letting me down easy. I was already so heartbroken before I even met you, because I thought there was no way I could be with you because of Mark and then to have you tell me this and tell me that _you_ are in love with _me._ ” He pauses there to take in Jaebums growing smile.

“I’ve been in love with you since the beginning Jaebum.”

* * *

 

 

Before he knew what happened Jaebum had stood up, pulling him up and dragging him along to the bathroom. He knows Mark and Jackson saw everything but he could not care less because Jaebum is shoving him against the wall. Both his hands on the wall, one on each side of Jinyoungs head. Jinyoung stares up at Jaebum and for a while they just gaze at each other, they’re standing so close their chests graze with every breath. Jaebum is invading his personal space and normally he’d push whoever it was away but for some reason this feels nothing like the other people. His scent is intoxicating and Jinyoung almost forgets how to breath when Jaebum moves his face that much closer.

 “What is it you want, Jinyoung?”  

Jinyoung has never thanked his parents for his name, but he’s considering it because the way Jaebum says it makes him almost want to forbid others from saying his name. What he wants? Jinyoung can think of a lot of things he wants right now, but all of them come down to one thing and he hates himself for saying something to cliché but it’s true and he’s saying it. “You. I want you Jaebum. I’ve been wanting you fo-.”

Before he can finish, Jaebum is pushing up, catching him in an openmouthed kiss. “Yes. Yes.” Is what Jaebum manages to get out in between kisses. Jinyoung pushes back to get some breath and chuckles, “You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Whatever it was, yes.” Jaebum murmurs and pushes back in. Jinyoung smiles and balls his hands into fists in the fabric of Jaebum’s shirt as he’s kissed senseless.

* * *

 

“Do you wanna go back inside?” Jaebum asks Jinyoung, who is cuddled into his side and playing with Jaebums other hand in his lap.

“No, I want to stay here a bit longer, if that’s okay with you?”

Jaebum tightens his arm around Jinyoung and kisses Jinyoung on top of his head, “Of course it is.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, if you did I appreciate kudos and comments. Also if you have any prompts I'd be happy to fill them for you. I love to write. It doesn't have to be JJP although I am JJP trash, but other groups and ships are also good. Also, I'm thinking about maybe adding another chapter, just like an epilogue. Like a few years later (haha block b anyone?). But yeah, thoughts?  
> Also I'm on [tumblr](http://gotmelike7.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot but I wrote this and got interrupted so I thought let me just upload this first. Second and last part will appear this week.  
> Also if you guys wanna cry with me over GOT7 and everythin K-pop follow me on [here](http://gotmelike7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
